My Neko Addiction
by TheClover1212
Summary: Yuki wants his neko and nothing will stop him until Kyou finally become his. Main YukiKyou and one-sided HaruKyou
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is YukiKyou pairing. Take notice that Yuki is the Seme here and Kyou is the Uke._

_Title: **My Neko Addiction**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: YukiKyou, one-sided HaruKyou._

_Edited by **SlickCiggy**. (Thank you! :D)_

_Warning: OOC.  
_

_Summary: __Yuki wants his neko and nothing will stop him until Kyou finally become his._  


_*~* Neko *~*_

_*~*Chapter 1*~*_

"Damn that Neko idiot….." cursed Yuki half awake.

Since when had he started dreaming of his cousin? Yeah. His stubborn idiot neko cousin, Kyou.

What's worse is that he been dreamt about doing something naughty to the neko guy. Not that he was complaining. He really needed to take a COLD shower and get rid of his arousal problem down there.

Thinking of his cousin really gave him a hard on. Why did it have to be him? Why not anyone else? Like Haru. Well, rather not Haru since that guy really pissed him off because Haru was also in love with his - I mean HIS neko, Kyou. No word could describe him except beautiful. Not to mention his voice, so seductive to his ears. The way he slept, the way he licked his lips. He wondered what it would feel like to kiss those sinful lips of his, conquering everything about him, claiming him as his, him screaming and moaning in pleasure below him with a slight blush in his cheeks.

_Only for him._

That thought made him smirk...

"Kyou, you are going to be mine soon..." Yuki smirked evilly to himself.

Who would've of ever thought that Yuki would be in love with his own cousin, not to mention lusting for his body too.

He wanted his Kyou and nothing was going to get in his way. He got up and went to the bathroom and tried to take care of his problem. Once he's was in the bathroom, Yuki pulled down his pants and open the cold water faucet and let it pour all over his body. Thinking of Kyou entirely too much... slowly, he wrapped his hand around his hardened length and started stroking himself back and forth. He imagined Kyou was the one doing this. He groaned in pleasure and start pumping it...

"Kyou...ky...kyou..." hissed Yuki with passion and lust in his eyes.

He kept on stroking his hardened length and rubbed the tip of his arousal so he could cum. He almost growled as he came. Yuki was still panting slightly while he took a shower to relieve himself. Once he was done, he took a neatly folded towel from the basket next to the bathroom door and wrapped it around his waist.

'He's still sleeping I guess...' thought Yuki carelessly. He really didn't care if anyone found out about this anymore.

"Yuki-chan! I know you're in there~" shouted his stupid big brother from outside the bathroom door and snapped him out of his thoughts. _Damn that snake!_ Cursing his big brother nonstop, he unlocked the door. The damn snake smirked at him with a glint in his eyes.

"What?" Yuki snapped angrily.

"Been dreaming about a Neko lately? I thought I heard you just now...saying Kyou's name or should I say... I just saw your bed sheet kinda... wet... huh..." teased Ayame in a playful voice.

"Yeah, so what? What are you going to do with that, huh?" grumbled Yuki, blushing. His brother just heard everything. He really needs to go bury himself somewhere now.

"Aww... what to do? Nothing...since Kyou-Neko hates you..." Ayame pouted, still teasing him. His brother expected him to be sad but... Yuki just smirked.

"Who cares... I will make him mine... and he will beg for more..." Yuki smirked evilly and went to his room to get dressed.

"Poor Kyou... I really need popcorn now...This is going to be interesting... " Ayame laughed as he dancing happily...

_Finally..._

Somewhere in the kitchen, Kyou was helping Tohru prepare breakfast and he shivered slightly. He felt like something bad was going happen to him today but he choose to ignored it and went back to work.

"Kyou-kun, I need to buy some groceries, would you mind doing this without me?" asked Tohru sadly. Kyou just nodded his head and smiled. Tohru went back to her happy-go-lucky self and thanked Kyou so many times.

"That girl..." sighed Kyou and smiled a bit once she was out of sight.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Meanwhile, Yuki had already finished putting clothes on and went downstairs only to meet with the back of Kyou's slim body. Kyou was busy preparing their breakfast. _How cute... He's wearing a apron... I wonder if one day he will wear nothing except the apron for me_... He smirked and looked around hoping no one else was there. He smiled evilly when he discovered that no one was there except for both of them.

_Sweet... we're alone..._

Slowly, he approached Kyou from the back quietly. Kyou didn't seem to notice that Yuki was at his back, his full attention was on what he was doing, which is cutting the bread for breakfast. Carefully, Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyou slim waist and tightened his hold, refusing to let go.

"Kyou..." whispered Yuki huskily.

"Ahhhh! What the...Stupid Rat? What? Let me go!" yelled Kyou. Yuki chuckled at Kyou's reaction. He tried escaped but failed since Yuki's hold on his waist tightened as he tried to struggle out from Yuki's embrace.

"Let you go... No way... not when you look so cute and sexy wearing apron like this... it makes me want to take you right here and now..." whispered Yuki huskily in his ear and planted a kiss on Kyou's exposed neck.

"What?... " Kyou screamed as he shivered slightly. Kyou could felt himself blush hard.

_'Cute...'_ Yuki smirked when he noticed Kyou's cheek had become red.

He pushed his hands up into Kyou's shirt and let them roamed all over his neko's body. Slowly, his hand crawled up his torso and stopped at his nipples. Kyou gasped as Yuki started touching his right nipple, playing with it... Kyou blurted out his moans making Yuki want to do more but... one step at a time... Once he was done teasing Kyou cute nipple, he went for the next one and did the same as before. Kyou couldn't think of anything... Yuki slowly licked Kyou's neck and bit it until he drew blood, making Kyou gasped loudly.

"Stop.. it hurts..." Kyou whimpered in pain. Yuki bit down hard and sucked it greedily. Even his blood was really sweet just like the person himself. Satisfied with his bite mark, he turned Kyou so that he was face to face with him only to see Kyou's blush and pant... It was so hard for him not to do anything to his neko.

"Wuahh... I didn't know that you were so easily aroused by people touching you like that..." Yuki smirked playfully. Hearing that sentence came from Yuki's mouth really pissed off Kyou and with all his might he successfully pushed Yuki away from him.

"Who do you think I am, huh? A slut? Do you think that you can do anything to me? If that's it well find someone else at a bar! Stay away from me, you damn rat!" yelled Kyou in anger. Yuki's eyes darkened with lust and anger and he moved towards Kyou and pinned him against the wall. He smirked when he saw the fear in Kyou's face.

"No, Kyou. Why should I find someone at that dirty place when I can do these things with you...you know I've already made up my mind just know that I will make you mine...just you wait and see..." murmured Yuki.

He smashed his lips against Kyou's in a brutal kiss. He bit Kyou's lower lips harshly, not giving Kyou the chance to say anything to him. Kyou tried to resist Yuki's brutal kiss and start struggling. He tried to push Yuki away from him but failed because Yuki trapped both of his hands above his head. Unable to get Kyou to respond to his kiss, he forced his tongue in and pulled Kyou closer to him. His neko gasped when he felt something warm dart into his mouth, and start exploring.

"Nghh...mmn...ngh..."moaned Kyou between their kisses.

It felt so good and he wanted more of it. Giving up, he started to respond to Yuki's kiss. Not wanting to waste the chance, Yuki kissed him back with even with more force. After a few moments of making out, Yuki pulled back and rested his forehead against Kyou's, trying to breathe properly.

He looked back at Kyou and what he saw turned him on even more than before. Kyou was panting so hard due to the lack of air. Saliva dripped down from his chin and a hint of red appeared on both of his cheeks with his messy red hair. No one could've been more beautiful then Kyou right now. It made Yuki wanted to lock Kyou in his room, not wanting to let go of this beautiful creature. He wanted this sight to be only for him to see. It made him want more. No wonder Haru couldn't take his eyes off Kyou whenever his neko was around.

"Kyou, I'm going to make you scream my name soon enough, so be prepared..." Yuki whispered as he licked his neko's bruise lips before leaving Kyou alone in the kitchen.

"Scream?..." asked confused Kyou once Yuki was out of sight.

_'What does he mean by that?...'_ Kyou thought innocently and slowly raised his hand and touched his bruise lips.

Thinking of what had happened made him wanted to curl himself somewhere where there was no one else around... but, somehow he really liked it. What he didn't know was what Yuki had already prepared for him.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Thank you for reviewing this chapter one! I'll try my best to update soon._

_For anyone who thinks this story really hard or frustrating to read, just ignore this story. I'm not forcing you to read this. Thank you._

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm really sorry for late update. T_T I'm stuck with my VK fics making me to forget to update this story! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for an update!  
_

_This is unedited version. I'll replace it with the edited version once my beta done editing it. Please be patient with this chapter. Thank you. Also, for anyone who thinks this chapter really hard and frustrating to read, just leave this page immediately._

_Title: **My Neko Addiction**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: YukiKyou, one-sided HaruKyou._

_Warning: OOC, **UNBETA-ED**_

_Summary:_ ___Yuki wants his neko and nothing will stop him until Kyou finally become his._

_*~* Neko *~*_

_*~*Chapter 2*~*_

_Di-Did Yuki just ki-kiss him? _

Kyou quickly locked himself in his room after what just happened in the kitchen just now. To think his bastard cousin, the rat had kissed him on the lips, forcing his tongue inside his mouth and touching him inappropriately and how easily he gave in, he must have been insane for not doing anything to stop this nonsense. He hated Yuki so much but what about now? He still hated him but deep in his heart, Kyou knew that hate was not the only feelings he have. He needed Yuki to stabilize his unbalance life and he needed more of Yuki though he still has no idea why.

"H-he stole my fi-first kiss.." Kyou blushed deeply red.

Slowly, he touched the bite mark on his neck where Yuki had bitten him and shuddered in pain as he pressed the wound with his fingers. Kyou had never been in a relationship before. No one ever touched him in such an intimate way before except for Haru who was always hugging him, coming out nowhere. But, Haru's touch was completely different from the rat's touch and that's why he was so confused right now.

Haru's touch made him calm and protected, making him feels at ease. Sometimes, he really liked Haru embracing him and made him feels like he had an older brother though Kyou won't admit it in front him. But, it was completely different compared to Yuki's touch. Yuki made him feel something that he couldn't explain, more physical and emotional. He felt like he couldn't live without Yuki's touch. Even just for a few minutes, Kyou wanted more. No, he needed more.

_Stop thinking about that damn rat!_

Sighing, he flopped himself onto his bed and curled there like a cat. Using his right thumb, Kyou gently traced his bruise lips, remembering how it felt when Yuki kissed him. Their kiss just now was gentle and yet, demanding like Yuki wanted to claim him. Arghh, he should stop thinking about that damn kiss right now!

"Stupid rat!" Kyou muttered halfheartedly.

Kyou closed his eyes, trying to think of something else other than what had happened just now. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep unaware of someone with white hair and amethyst eyes entering his room and looking at him fondly and yet sadly. All he remembered during his half- awake state was he was being cradle by someone and he let it happened. Instead, Kyou brought himself closer to the warmth body and wrapped his right arm around that person's waist, pressing his face against the person's chest and continued sleeping.

All he heard was a small and soft chuckle from the said person.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Tohru was on his way back from the market and when she was finally home, she noticed someone, a teenage boy same age as her who was leaning against the door with his bored face. White hair with black hair roots in the end and he also obtained such a flawless skin which made most of the girls jealous of him. Three piercings on each side of his ear and two silver necklaces attached on his neck with a small- sized of the word '_K'_ dangling on one of his necklace. He only wore white plain short-hand t-shirt and loose black pants, hanging fitly on his well-built body. That person turned out to be one of the Sohmas', Sohma Hatsuharu.

"Morning Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru immediately gave him her sweet motherly smile.

Instead, Haru answered her greeting with a small nod plus with his sudden growling stomach, showing that he still hasn't eaten his breakfast.

"Any food? I'm hungry" Haru asked but his eyes kept wandering on the surrounding, hoping his eyes would meet something or _someone _he was trying to find.

"Oh, let's go inside. We still haven't eaten our breakfast." Tohru replied, showing off her grocery to him.

_Lucky him, he gets to eat here for free! _

Tohru and Haru went inside after their conversation but once they were inside, silence greeted both of them. Usually, they will hear the sound of the rat and the cat fighting, smashing something and in the end, with Shigure's whining of destroying his house. Well, Shigure won't be home until next week because of his work so the only one left was his bickering two cousins. But now, it was really quiet. As for Tohru, sometimes she was quite dense like now and made her way to the kitchen and starting preparing for their breakfast.

Haru made up his mind to go upstairs to meet Kyou. Even though they had seen each other every day, Haru still missed him, still missed his kitten even if it's only for a few hours. No one knows his deepest, darkest secret except for himself that he's deeply falling in love with his cousins, the cat, his kitten, Sohma Kyou. Worst, Haru had this urge to claim Kyou but he never noticed that someone already put their mark on his kitten.

Sighing deeply, he went upstairs and made his way to Kyou's bedroom. Once he arrived, Haru slowly opened Kyou's bedroom door only to meet with the sight of Kyou's sleeping adorably on his bed. Curling like a cat in his sleep, Kyou looked so fragile and innocent without a frown on his face.

Not making any sound, Haru moved towards the bed to get a closer look of his sleeping kitten leaving the door opened. While staring at the sleeping figure in front of him, Haru's heart beat faster than usual and his amethyst eyes filled with love and longing. He craved for Kyou's love and attention but he knew that his kitten will never return his feelings no matter how much he wanted and needed it.

Carefully, Haru picked Kyou up and cradled him in his arms and seated himself at the sleeping figure previous place earlier, still holding his kitten and not letting go. He let out a small chuckle when he felt Kyou's right arm around his waist, snuggling closer to him with his face buried on his chest but still sleeping, unaware of someone else in his bed room.

But two words came out from his mouth as he observed his kitten sleeping face.

"My kitten…" Haru whispered with his hoarse and yet small voice. After a few moments, Haru also drifted into the dreamland, enjoying the warmth body in his arms.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Yuki just got back from his secret garden and went immediately into the kitchen, hoping to see his neko there but was so disappointed when the one he wanted to see wasn't there except for Tohru's smiling face with two plates of fried rice on her hands. _Heh, rice in the morning?_ He faked his smile at her to hide his disappointment. His neko wasn't here so he must be in his bedroom.

"Tohru, I'll get Kyou then" Yuki said.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. Ah, Hatsuharu-kun is also here too. I think he went upstairs as usual" Tohru stated, unaware of Yuki's lilac eyes darkened with jealousy.

Yeah, he knew about Haru's feelings toward Kyou and there's no way he will let that guy have his neko. Don't think he was stupid, it was so obvious for him to notice Haru's feelings so easily. No matter how hard Yuki was trying to ignore it, he failed. Thinking of Kyou ended up with someone else almost made him insane. Also, the thought of his neko being touched by someone else other than him made him wanted to kill that person for touching what's his.

Burning with jealousy of what those two would be doing with now, Yuki quickly excused himself and went to Kyou's bedroom upstairs. He stopped his track once he finally arrived in front of Kyou's slightly opened door. He was about to go in but stopped when his lilac eyes was greeted by the sight of Haru and Kyou sleeping arrangement.

_No, I'm not going to let that Sohma Hatsuharu have my neko. Over my dead body! _

Looks like Haru will have to fight him for Kyou's affection starting from today onwards. Nope, Yuki will not give up his neko to someone else even if that person is one of his cousins.

**-To Be Continued-**

_Sorry for all mistakes in here and please just ignore it. T_T I promise that the next chapter will be long! XP  
_

_Oh, can you guys help me? Who do you want Sohma Hatsuharu ends up with? _

_a) Sohma Shigure_

_b) Sohma Hatori_

_That's all then! I'll try to update ASAP from now on! :D_

_Pretty Please Review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: To **, ben4kevin, MelodiousBloodshed, Wookie squish Cookie, inucrossoverlover, demoncookie8D, Smuttlovee123, Zaiden Oshige, teddybearkiller1, gillxoz, Never Living In The Light, kitty tokyo uzumaki,** **Angelusdeath,** **TheBlackGhost13, Lillith Inoue, AkumaNoHikari, YaoiChick1 and ichigo-chan313**: Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter! Also, thank you to those to read and put this story into your favourites' and alert's list. _

_You can only vote for either Sohma Hatori or Sohma Shigure and the vote is still open until I announce it close, thank you! :D So far, Sohma Hatori and Sohma Shigure got 5 votes each so it's a tie for now. _

_This is also unedited version. Please wait until my beta sends me the edited version. Both of us are kind of busy for a while but now, I'm back! Btw, I did finish chapter three before but somehow the result was so bad that I had to do it again –cries- and please blame my laziness! –sniff _

_One more thing, I know it's late but **Happy New Year 2012**! I hope many good things will happen to you guys this year! :D_

_Sorry for any mistakes or any confusion in this chapter! T_T  
_

_Title: **My Neko Addiction**_

_Rating: M_

_Pairing: YukiKyou, one-sided HaruKyou._

_Warning: might be OOC, **UNBETA-ED**_

_Summary:_ _Yuki wants his neko and nothing will stop him until Kyou finally become his._

_*~* Neko *~*_

_*~*Chapter 3*~*_

_No, I'm not going to let that Sohma Hatsuharu have my neko. Over my dead body!_

Looks like Haru will have to fight him for Kyou's affection starting from today onwards. Nope, Yuki will not give up his neko to someone else even if that person was one of his cousins.

_*~*.._

He turned back and went downstairs, not wanting to see more of the _disturbing_ sight of his neko and that bastard. Sohma Hatsuharu, that bastard. How dare he touched what's his just like that? He tried to compose himself, trying not to let his anger and jealousy get the best of him. However, the thought of Kyou with someone else especially Haru made his jealousy flared up and he had this urge to just claim his Kyou, marking him inside and out, make him fully understand that everything of him was his before someone else did.

But since he was too engrossed with his feelings, he never noticed the bathroom's door was slightly opened and inside there, his older brother Ayame was watching him from the beginning.

Once he reached downstairs, Yuki made his way to the kitchen where Tohru was preparing the soup at the moment and seated himself at his usual seat while waiting for everyone, knowing that if he tried to help Tohru with _cooking_, they might end up with no breakfast at all. As he tried to think something else, Yuki noticed that there were six empty plates rested on the table and frowned a bit. Him, _his _neko, Honda-san, Hatsuharu, his idiot brother and who else? Shigure won't be home until next week. He then decided to just ask Tohru.

"Tohru, who else will be joining us for breakfast?" asked Yuki politely as usual with a smile.

"Ah, it's Hatori-kun. He's outside right now and is waiting for Hatsuharu. Oh, food is ready! Did you tell Kyou-kun and Hatsuharu-kun already?" Tohru asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Err.. yes, they will be here soon." He lied. Yuki glared at the empty plate in front of him but luckily, that went unnoticed by the girl.

Just then, Sohma Hatori made his appearance at the kitchen soon after Tohru announced their breakfast were ready and followed by the talkative Ayame from behind. Both of them made their way to the table and Hatori took a seat opposite to Yuki and Ayame next to the doctor. Meanwhile, Tohru took a seat next to Ayame while waiting the other two cousins to arrive. Hotari just kept quiet, ignoring Ayame talking nonsense about cross-dressing, his new design, and so on. How the cold and quiet doctor could endure this idiotic and talkative nonsense brother as his best friend? Plus with that perverted dog Shigure?

"Well, Yuki-kun. Where's your orange kitten? Still sleeping, I guess" Ayame joked rather intentionally. He wanted to see his little bother's reaction and he got it.

"How should I know?" Yuki gritted his teeth with anger and sent a murderous glare toward his brother to just stop whatever he was going to say next. Ayame noticed the glare and with a smirk on his face, he decided to bother the girl sitting next to him about his new clothes, and whatever had to do with his talent.

Why should he answer that question? Yuki quickly hid his shaking hands below the table trying to control his anger, hoping no one will notice it.

That ox will pay for touching _his neko_, for touching what's his.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Ayame just observed his little brother quietly with a flick of amusement in his eyes. Somehow, he realized that something interesting will going to happen to the cat soon and he couldn't wait for this to happen anytime soon.

Yes, this will be fun.

Interesting.

Not only that, concern and uneasiness.

And yet, he couldn't help himself but there was this uneasiness he felt from the moment he noticed Yuki's strange fascination toward the cat. He hoped his little brother won't hurt Kyou and that was all he wished for.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Haru stirred a bit in his sleep and groggily opened his eyes when he felt small movements from the sleeping bundle above him. Slowly, a small smile appeared on his face as he gently brushed off his sleeping cousin's orange locks that covering his forehead and then let his thumb caressed the pale and rosy lips of his cousin tenderly, loving the feeling of its softness against his skin. However just then, he sniffed fried rice aroma in the air coming from downstairs and immediately realized that both of them hadn't eaten their breakfast yet and Haru, who didn't want his kitten to starve later, proceed to wake him up.

"Kyou, wake up. You need to eat your breakfast now. I don't want you your whine for not having being hungry later at school" whispered Haru gently close to his kitten's ear.

When Kyou happened to stir a bit in his sleep and slowly began to wake up, Haru ran his finger tenderly through Kyou's soft hair and leaned down to kiss his older cousin on his forehead, knowing Kyou won't punch him for treating him like a girl at his current state. Kyou groggily looked up only to find Haru's face close to his and unintentionally let his burgundy eyes blinked cutely making his younger cousin cooed at the adorable sight. How could this stubborn and ill-tempered cousin be so this naïve and innocent, utterly adorable and so irresistible at the same time and he didn't never notice a thing?

"Ha-Haru? Wh-what are you doing here?" yawned Kyou sleepily, showing off his tiny little fangs on each sides of his mouth.

"Let's just say I'm hungry and I guess I fall asleep while trying to wake you up. Tohru might be waiting for us downstairs and you don't wanna be late for school." explained Haru, half lying and half telling the truth to his cousin earning a small pout from Kyou when he tried to move him to the other side and get up from the bed.

"Fine. But it's still too early and why the heck am I sleeping on top of you? From what I remember, I was sleeping in my bed. Urgh, whatever, I'm starving." Kyou blushed deeply red at the sound of his stomach loud grumble and immediately exited the room without waiting for his cousin to tag along.

"I don't know." Haru mumbled quietly and followed his cousin from behind. His eyes fixed on his kitten's cute ass, licking his lips at the sight of Kyou's sexy back.

"Whatever you say." Kyou replied instead.

Once they entered the kitchen, both cousins were greeted with the sight of Ayame and Tohru talking something about new dress, Hatori with his quiet self and last but not least, Yuki with his head down but Kyou could see the way his hands were shaking but for unknown reason. Kyou cleared his throat, trying to get everyone's attention which he did except for Yuki and made his way to the table. Before he even sit, Haru rushed forward, took a seat opposite to Tohru, leaving him with only an empty seat between him and the person who just stole his first kiss and started eating his food without even waiting first for anyone else. Haru who still didn't know of Yuki's _fascination _toward his kitten was completely unaware at the tension radiated from the cat.

A small pout appeared on his face as Kyou decided to just sit in the middle; acting like nothing had happened before and began to eat followed by everyone else. Nevertheless, it seemed that Yuki still hadn't noticed his appearance just yet or maybe not.

As if he was able to sense _his_ neko's presence next to him, Yuki quickly lifted his head up.

Entranced, Yuki let his lilac eyes roamed up and down at Kyou's lithe but body that was sitting next to him, munching his food cutely and his messy orange hair, he gritted his teeth with frustration at the arousing and yet adorable sight of _his_ neko. He was not hungry anymore and his hands were no longer shaking but instead, he was craving for someone else. _His Kyou_. If someone asked him if he was hungry or not, he'd answered 'yes' and all he could think in his mind was that he would love to have _his _Kyou for breakfast and nothing else could satisfy his hunger other than _his_ kitten.

But not for now, Kyou at the moment was so inexperienced and innocent, too naive for his own good for not noticing his desire to have him as his lover.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Apparently while they were eating their breakfast, someone else just happened to notice the purple mark on Kyou's neck where Haru had failed to notice at all. It was the doctor who noticed that mark and somehow felt so curious who was brave enough _touch_ the cat without getting a punch. Hatori decided to speak up after a few minutes they began eating, pointing one of his fingers to the purple mark from the right side of his neck.

"Kyou, what happened to your neck?"

Kyou immediately froze and brought his hand to his neck, trying to cover up the mark. His face flushed adoringly red and tried to ignore everyone's focus on him as he occupied himself with his food. Tohru just blinked her eyes with confusion and Ayame stifled a giggle when he saw the sight of the blushing cat in front of him. Yuki averted his eyes somewhere else while trying hard not to smirk in front of everyone and lastly, Haru with his narrowed eyes for a few seconds when he saw the mark before his face returned back to his usual features.

Unfortunately for Haru, he recognized that mark, he'd seen it before. It was a love bite. Why didn't he see it when they were upstairs just now? Where did Kyou get it from? Who left it there? Jealousy started to take over his mind and he tried to calm himself. Suddenly, Haru didn't feel so hungry anymore and needed to leave this place right now before he turned into Black Haru.

Oh boy, he was pretty wild and crazy and when he turned into Black Haru.

"I'm done. I'll wait outside." Haru said with his cold voice and left the place to go outside. Kyou blinked his eyes with confusion at the disappearing figure of his cousin from the kitchen.

"Where did you get it? Can I have a closer look?" Before Kyou could even yell at Haru to come back and finish his food, Hatori cut him off.

The doctor leaned forward across the table to the cat and was about brought his hand closer to Kyou's flushed neck when he heard a growl near his right ear. Okay, that was weird. He didn't know that Yuki could growl like that. He turned around only to find Yuki was glaring at him with his furious eyes as if sending him a threat with '_don't touch him!' _vibes through his glare. Letting out a sigh, Hatori went back to his seat and continued eating, fully aware Yuki's eyes were on him. Then, it clicked into his mind and finally understood everything.

Perhaps Yuki was the one who left the mark at Kyou's neck. Nope, he just knew it.

Not that he wanted to admit it; Yuki was by far stronger than Kyou could easily beat the cat anytime he wanted which he did. Lately, the doctor noticed that they rarely fight or even talked or swore toward each other like they usually did which was strange when this happened to both of them.

The doctor raised an eyebrow with puzzlement when Ayame suddenly leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear. "Please just leave it alone. Let them be for now."

It didn't make any sense.

Let them be?

Anyway, he didn't want to think about that anymore and all he wanted to do right now was to just finish his food and drive four of them to school once they change into their school uniform. But the sight of Kyou's flushed face in front of him was so priceless. It was cute and adorable and he would rather not say it out loud. He never thought he could finally see it with his own eyes without even getting a broken nose from his cousin.

_*~* Neko *~*_

Few minutes later, everyone finished their breakfast and left the dishes to Ayame who was nice enough to wash it for them but on one condition of course. Kyou was the first one to left the kitchen maybe because he was embarrassed just now and immediately went upstairs, followed by Tohru and Yuki a few minutes after that to change their clothes so they won't late for the first day of school reopened.

Once he done wearing his uniform, Kyou didn't bother to look at the mirror not that he had one and combed his messy hair making him looked so pleasantly irresistible, not that he realized it with his own. Why should he care about his so called appearance? It's not like his rabid fan girls would leave him alone anyway. He'd completely forgotten the obvious purple mark on his neck, and quickly went out with his bag hanging around his shoulder. However before his feet could even touch the stair, someone shoved him against the wall with an arms around his slender waist, bringing him closer toward his attacker only to find Yuki's smirking face was pretty close to his.

"Aren't you so eager to go to school, Kyou? Let me tell you one thing before you go downstairs. Don't try to avoid me during school or you will regret it, understand? You are mine." threatened Yuki and let his thumb traced along his neko's jawline, earning a shudder from the trapped body.

Being the stubborn one, Kyou with his might quickly pushed his attacker away from him and scowled. "Who are you to tell me what to do? I'm not yours and I don't want to be yours so screw you, you damn rat!"

After he said that, Kyou immediately ran downstairs without waiting any response from Yuki, never noticing the way his cousin's heated and lustful glare. "I will make you take back what you said and I will make you beg. Very soon, my Kyou."

He will make that happen and once it happened, Kyou will be his and only his alone.

*~* Neko *~*

Tohru was so excited that she couldn't wait to go to school so she could meet with her two best friends, Hanajima and Uotani. Once she done, she took her bag and went out from her room but stopped her track when she saw Kyou pushed Yuki away and yelled about something '_not yours'_ and '_screw you'_. Instead of feeling worried, Tohru let out a relieved sigh.

'_Are they still fighting? Thank goodness. I really miss hearing those to fight lately. It's like they aren't normal if they are not fighting at all' _

But when she heard what Yuki was saying next, she felt confused.

What was Yuki talking about? Beg? Hmm… Maybe he wanted Kyou to apologize to him.

Unfortunately for her, Tohru didn't hear the last two words to make her fully understand what Yuki was saying.

***~* To Be Continued *~***

_Next chapter will have more YukiKyou and HaruKyou moments but it might take some time for me to finish the next chapter since my new semester will start in few more days. -cries-  
_

_I apologize for the long wait! Please do remind me if you think I didn't update for long soon. :D _

_Lastly, Pretty Please Review! :D _


End file.
